1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems and particularly to systems that can be mounted to provide either direct or indirect light and be either permanently, semi-permanently or temporarily mounted.
2. Prior Art
Many kinds of direct and indirect lighting systems for buildings have been proposed in the past. These include light fixtures and mountings to secure the fixtures to joists, trusses and other building structural components and within structures such as a display or show case and generally the mountings are intended to permanently secure the fixtures in place. So called "Track Lighting" systems, for example employ permanently mounted ceiling and wall tracks with electrical contact strips and light fixtures to clamp into the tracks and to make electrical contact with the electrical contact strips.
Some lighting systems have been developed to accommodate variable positioning of light fixtures as, for example, within a display or show case. A pending patent application of the present invention, entitled "Lighting System for Display Cabinet", Ser. No. 511,401, filed April 19, 1990, and the earlier patents cited therein, show systems for mounting fluorescent lamps within display cases, which mountings, however, are not cantilevered.
There remains a need for a lighting system that can be quickly, inexpensively and easily installed or removed; that is sturdy and that will provide selected direct or indirect light to the room or within a structure in which it is installed.